I Feel the Chemicals Kicking In, I Wanna Run and Hide
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Blaine Anderson is about routines. His days involve him running his company and avoiding the dates Cooper tries to set him up on. At least, it used to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I started writing this...a while ago actually. It's based off a movie called What Happens Next. It's an ok film, but I didn't think it dealt with the main character's gay crisis very well, hence I started writing. Canon is pretty much uh...not actually there? Completely AU. I'll update every Wednesday! Thanks to Brooke for supporting me in Docs and telling me when I misspelled something accidentally.**

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson had 52 suits minimum, a total of 54 overall. He had 164 white dress shirts, 5 pale white shirts, and a couple blue shirts. All of his ties were silk. His dad always told him that the tie makes the man, so he tried to own the ones that would tell the world what kind of man he was: simple, conservative, a dash of bright colors to tie it all in.

And one God awful paisley pink tie that Cooper must've bought while he was drunk off his ass in the Caribbean

Blaine always had a simple routine, one that he perfected in the 10 years that he ran his company as CEO. Some thought that he was a bit tight for a 28 year old, but at the same time it relaxed Blaine to have a routine.

Especially when his company was one that valued chaos; sometimes running a flower delivering company with deadlines and rush orders and last minute Valentine's Day orders. It was nice to have a strict measurement of time that he always followed no matter what.

Well he did have a simple routine. Today was the day he was selling his company for a very high and mighty profit that allowed him to never work again.

Blaine awoke from his king sized bed in his penthouse in New York. The sun streamed in through his windows, letting a beam of light cut across his comforter. He shifted from his spot facing the wall so he could lay looking out his window. He could barely see the view of the New York skyline from his spot in the bed. It was why he picked this penthouse in the first place. He was right across from Central Park, yet the skyline was still perfectly visible from his bedroom. It also allowed the sun to only peek in rather than full-on assault his eyes in the morning.

He stretched his arms above his head and sat up. He checked the bedside clock. 6:54 a.m. Exactly on schedule. Blaine quirked a grin at his sleeping routine, still like clockwork, before he got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. It was time for his shower before his nosey brother stormed in.

* * *

Blaine hadn't told anyone outside of his company that he was selling it to Google (don't ask HIM why Google would want a flower company worth about a billion dollars, they just did). Every time he was about to, the words slipped from his grasp. Maybe he didn't really want anybody to know anyways. His company, as far as they knew, thought that Blaine was going to still run it with Google. Blaine thought about it, but in the end, the idea of running the company while he didn't even own it anymore kind of made his skin crawl.

He hadn't really thought about what he'd do once he had his early retirement and was able to just be, but he knew he'd figure it out eventually. There was only so many things one could do in New York before they had to find a hobby.

Blaine closed the door to his office with a quiet click. He was technically early today, but he figured that was best considering he was selling the rights to his company by the end of the day. The contract was even sitting on his desk, which oh my God made him extremely nervous. He wondered if he should just sign it now, get it over with. If he did that, though, he wouldn't have anything to really do for the rest of the day. Then again, he didn't have anything else to do to begin with. Why torture himself?

In a move that completely was a break of character for him, he quickly sat down and signed the contract before barging out of his office and leaving hastily. He didn't even take his jacket off.

* * *

Blaine sat in his penthouse, back from his odd break of routine, with nothing exactly to do. He had T.V. and movies and even video games, but really they were for show to his other family, to help them think he was a normal 20 something. Really, though, he didn't do much when he was in. He had a mini-library that he really spent most of his days in, some of the books still wrapped in plastic from where he ordered them online, but all he did in there was read the newspaper. Maybe occasionally he would pick up one of his books, but he'd end up sitting it down just as quickly.

He looked around from where he sat in his dining room, trying to figure out exactly what he could do until tonight, when he knew Cooper would come bursting in for his early retirement party. No doubt, he'd have an opinion on exactly what he should wear and who he could take as a date and what food he should be eating, even though Cooper himself was the one to order it.

Blaine sighed and picked up his newspaper again, although he had already read it. It was still too early to do is after-work shower he normally did. Routine was the only thing he knew now.

* * *

He was right; Cooper did burst into his apartment.

"So I'm looking for the one, the only, Blaine Anderson. The one who sold his company today to Google and no longer needs a job." He grinned as he looked across the open living room, no doubt looking to see if he had some hidden fan or paparazzi somewhere in Blaine's apartment. Being the face of Blaine's (former) company, he ran into his fair share of fans. But did he really expect Blaine to just have them sitting around, awaiting Cooper's grand entrance?

Apparently.

"Hey Coop." Blaine grunted from his living room couch. He didn't really expect Cooper to be late, but he kind of hoped he wouldn't come at all.

"Aww is that the attitude a young multi-billionaire should have?" Cooper sighed and sat next to Blaine on the couch, "Aren't you excited to be done with the old grindstone?"

Blaine shrugged.

He sighed again, "C'mon, Blaine, let's find your outfit that you're going to wear tonight for the big party."

Blaine grunted again. You'd think Cooper would stop trying to pick outfits for him after the paisley-tie incident, but nope, he says he knows best.

Two hours later, Blaine was schmoozing with the other partygoers, most other CEO's of companies, some Cooper's acting friends, most Blaine didn't actually know. All there to celebrate the fact that now, Blaine had no routines to follow, no job to distract him from his life. Blaine would've been a fool to not take the offer, and really Blaine needed a break from all the stress that company gave him, but really what did he expect?

"Blaine!" Cooper grabbed his extended elbow and almost dragged him to the other side of the room, where he spotted an old friend of Cooper's, Mary, and what looked like her sister. "Blaine you know Mary." Cooper stated, "This is her cousin, Janice."

Blaine sighed. He was close to rolling his eyes.

"I'm happy to meet you." Janice said softly, a giggle bursting out at the end.

Blaine painted on his best heart-breaking smile and nodded, "I'm charmed as well." He looked to his brother, "Cooper here didn't mention inviting you or your cousin."

"It was sort of last minute." Mary said with a brush of her hair off her shoulder. Blaine didn't necessarily mind Mary, but at 6'4, she kind of intimidated Blaine, not to mention the fact that she acted like she was a better actress than she really was. She was a sweetheart otherwise, just a little...pushy. "I had been out of town until today, and Cooper decided to ask me and my cousin here to see how the New York elite party." She smiled at Blaine's strained face, "Janice here just moved to New York from Wyoming."

Blaine refrained himself from rolling his eyes again. He knew exactly where this was going. Cooper probably had Mary bring Janice just so Cooper could see if Blaine would hit on her and take her out for a date. It was a running joke in his family that Blaine never dated. Ever. His life was his job. His lover was his desk. His best friend was his pen. Even in high school Blaine didn't date around. There had been a couple girls right before graduation, but really he didn't enjoy it very much so he didn't see the point.

Nonetheless, Blaine couldn't be rude and inform Janice that really he didn't want to date anybody. After all, Janice did seem like a nice girl and he just couldn't bring himself to blurt out that he would rather be sitting at his desk than dating this girl. He smiled again, hoping it looked real, and responded, "Ah. I hope you're enjoying New York."

Janice grinned and did a slight bounce, "I am! It's amazing out here. I hope to get a job soon."

Cooper nudged Blaine's elbow, "Janice is a night club singer." Like that would somehow change Blaine's mind about whether he wanted to date her or not.

He tried to act like it was a bigger deal than it really was, but he knew he mostly failed, "Really? I hope you get a job here too."

Mary took Cooper's arm and whispered something in his ear, and then turned back to the two, "We're going to check to see if everyone else is comfortable. We'll just leave you two alone, get to know each other."  
Blaine was right. They were trying to hook him up.

Mary soon was dragging Cooper away towards Blaine's kitchen while Janice and Blaine were left just staring at each other. He shuffled his feet and darted his gaze away from her expectant face. He didn't want to be in front of her. He looked at his empty glass of wine and found his out.  
"Looks like I'm out of wine." His smile wasn't even fake, he was that relieved, "It was nice to meet you Janice."

To keep up appearances, he made his way over to the wine table and filled up with a red merlot. Hopefully no one noticed that before he was drinking white wine. Some people are picky about switching wines without getting a new glass.

* * *

"Gather round, gather round!" Cooper shouted while simultaneously tapping a knife against his champagne glass. Once the crowd had calmed down and was looking at Cooper, some reluctant, he spoke again, "Does everyone have champagne?" A quick glance around the room even though it was obvious the answer was yes, "Good. Today, we're here to celebrate my baby brother, who today sold his company and is able to retire at 28!"

Polite applause. Blaine tried his hardest to suppress a groan, but from the looks of Cooper's sideways glance, he failed.

"When he was just 18, he started this company with nothing other than his computer and our mother's garden, much to her anger about it!" The crowd laughed, "And today, his former company just sold for a little over a billion dollars to Google." Cooper raised his glass, "To my little brother!"

"To Blaine!" The room chorused out, and Blaine felt a little twinge in his heart. He could feel the pride from the group, even if half of them he didn't even know. Blaine was just about to sit back down, but Cooper grabbed his arm, stopping him short, "To show him how happy I am for him, I got him something." Cooper looked right into Blaine's eyes, the look screaming, 'Wait here or you will regret it.'

When Cooper came back, Blaine kind of hoped he had run instead.  
Cooper came back with…a dog: a puppy actually, by the looks of it. Chocolate brown in color, he had bright blue eyes and was panting in Cooper's arms.

"Blaine, this is for you." Cooper said with his trademark commercial grin, the one that Blaine knew for a fact was faker than his cheekbones. "What better to keep you occupied and love than this little buddy here?"  
Blaine didn't even resist this time. He rolled his eyes, "Cooper, why are you giving me a dog?"

Cooper's eyes went a little soft, "You loved Peanut when we were kids."

Lies. Blaine hated that dog. Peanut was a Chihuahua that bit his ankles when he got up and yapped loudly whenever Blaine even bothered to move around anywhere in the house. He rejoiced when his dad's car hit the dog when he was 13. They had only had him for a few years, but that was a few years too many in Blaine's mind. They never got another dog after that.

Cooper moved on before Blaine could bring up his hatred for that dog, not his love, "Besides, how can you say no to this adorable looking face?"  
Blaine sighed and looked at it again. The puppy's tongue flitted out to lick Cooper's hand, and Blaine felt his heart tear just a little. All right so it was kind of cute.

Cooper held out the puppy in his arms to signal that Blaine should take it. After scooping it up in his arms, he realized just how adorable having a new dog could be. He could take it for walks in Central Park, he could teach it how to fetch his paper from the front door, he could build one of those machines that allows it to even open doors…!

That's when the new puppy lost all its cute points and takes a piss in Blaine's arms. Damnit this was an Italian suit!

* * *

Blaine stared at the dog, taking up space on Blaine's left side of the bed. It was stretched out as much as it could, and Blaine knew that when it got bigger, it was going to be hell to get room in the bed.

It (or, rather, she he found out) had whined until he had removed it from the kitchen and put it in his room. And now, just as she buried her head underneath the unused pillow, Blaine realized that he has no idea how to take care of a dog.

When they had Peanut, he didn't even have to bother with doing anything. He had been his mom's dog, so she did the walking and feeding and generally everything else that the dog needed. All Blaine had to do was stay out of the dog's way whenever it came by him.

But now that he was pretty much forced a dog, he had to remember whatever the hell his mom did for that damn dog. She did get him a ton of dog food, the brand Blaine didn't think mattered. Walks…well since he didn't have work anymore it would be pretty easy to take her to Central Park whenever she needed to go out. Bathroom duties. This dog better not be pooping and peeing in his apartment.

He sighed again. Why did Cooper think this was a good idea again? As he settled under his covers, the dog suddenly got up and trotted over to Blaine's neck and cuddled into the crook of his shoulder.

At least Cooper had left him a silly book about what to do with a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine awoke with relief. The dog (and wow he really needed to give her a name) didn't so much as drool in his room, let alone pee or poop. He looked at his bedside table to see the time. 6:54 a.m. Even when he had nothing important to do, he was on time. For some reason it gave Blaine some comfort to know that he was still in his routine for waking up.

As it was, though, Blaine didn't know what he wanted to do now. He could just do his typical routine, except he had no work to go to, no flower orders to inspect, nothing.

The dog went from his shoulder to his chest, curling itself into a ball that melted Blaine's heart some more. Maybe having this dog wouldn't be too bad. Reaching for the nightstand, Blaine grabbed the book Cooper left to see exactly what he should do first.

On the first page, there was a spot where Blaine could write down the dog's name.

That's when Blaine realized that maybe he should name the furry creature now sharing his bed.

The current creature growled softly before getting off Blaine's chest and settling down next to Blaine's leg. It seemed like no matter where she was, she wanted to be touching Blaine.

Great. He's already imprinted on this dog.

Sighing, Blaine swung his legs off the bed (much to the dog's disappointment) and paddled over to his bathroom. He was already twenty minutes late into his routine.

Never mind that it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

When he returned to his bedroom, he noticed that she (still didn't have a good name...) had moved from his bed to the floor. Actually, it looked like she was slinking by the door. Did this dog really have such an obsession with Blaine already that it was sulking without him?

Blaine sighed. Maybe she needed to go outside.

Blaine checked his watch again. He was technically ahead of his-

Oh who was he kidding? He didn't need a schedule anymore.

He scooped up his dog and walked to the elevator door. With a push of a button, the doorman downstairs announced that a car would be waiting for him by the time he got downstairs. Blaine gave himself a small smile and padded over to the now opening doors of the elevator. He nodded to the attendant and steeled himself for the long trip down. The attendant kept making glances at Blaine's dog, which Blaine tried not to notice. Dogs were technically allowed. It's not like the policy said they weren't.

As soon as he reached the lobby, Blaine jogged out to the street so he can get in the car and grab some dog supplies. Cooper may have gotten him a dog, but he kind of forgot to get some other things that he might need. Like a water bowl, or dog food, or even a leash.

At the store, it was evident that the dog in his arms was going to get a lot of attention. Maybe because she was still a puppy, or maybe because, as he found out after looking it up, she was a chocolate lab, which meant she was going to be almost as big as Blaine in a few months.

The first thing Blaine did was grab a leash and collar, fitting it snuggly around her neck. The collar was semi-big, allowing room for unexpected growth that he had a feeling like she'd have. When it came to the tag, though, Blaine's mind went blank. What was he supposed to name her?

So he decided to leave the tags for last. He had to attach it to her collar at home anyways so that justified waiting in his mind.

Since, you know, he didn't know what the hell to call her.

Little kids kept running up to Blaine, cooing at the puppy in his arms and asking what her name was. After a while, Blaine just called her 'Mrs. Anderson.' Not the best name for a dog, but he figured, hey she was the only female in his life anymore.

Or ever.

Just then, as he was standing in the middle of the dog toy aisle, he felt somebody bump into him from behind, making him stumble forward and almost stepping on his dog and the couple of kids kneeling next to her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" The person from behind him exclaimed loudly in his ear. Blaine turned to give this man a piece of his mind, making him almost trample over the dog he barely wanted and...

And wow since when did Blaine feel attracted to men?

The man standing behind him turned out to be a few inches taller than Blaine, although he was much skinnier than him, which made him look even taller. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue Henley tucked into the waist. Over the Henley, he was wearing a black vest, with only three buttons resting gently on his stomach. He couldn't help but notice that he also appeared to be wearing a necklace with a ring on it, but Blaine's eyes drifted quickly past the man's neck right to his face and oh my

God he didn't know men's faces could look like that.

"I...Uh...it's alright?" Blaine spat out, although he felt his throat close up as he continued looking.

The man's head tilted to the side when Blaine spoke, his eyes blinking a couple times before he spoke again, "Do I know you?"

Blaine felt the blood rush out of his head. The one thing about his business that he always hated was, somehow, it made him incredibly famous. Then again, having a business that somehow managed to go from nothing to over a billion in just ten years AND being sold to Google would make anybody famous, it's just...

Did he ever get to just introduce himself anymore?

Before he could respond, though, the man's eyes widened, "Oh God and I just knocked right into you, I'm sorry!" He gestured to his feet, where Blaine didn't even think to look before gawking like a middle school girl.

He glanced down to the man's feet (which was wrapped to mid calf in black leather boots which good lord should not be so hot) to see a dog pulling at a leash. The dog wasn't very big, maybe the size of a flower vase, but it looked like it was a few years old. The dog was barking at Blaine's dog, but it didn't look like his dog was minding actually.

"It looks like little Carreras likes your puppy." The man continued, a smile brushing his face and oh wow he's more attractive with that smile.

"Uhh..." Blaine looked at his puppy, barking happily at... "Carreras?"

"Yeah." The man scratched the back of his neck, "One of the three tenors. I had a bird named Pavarotti once, and I thought it'd be nice to continue the tradition..."

Blaine felt a smile tug at his lips, "I knew who Carreras was, just didn't know if I heard you correctly."

The man's head threw back in a laugh, exposing the long line of his neck, and Blaine felt his mouth water with a want to touch, lick, bite-

Wait, Blaine, what are you doing? He felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"What's his name?" The man's head came back down just as Blaine ducked his head down to look at the floor. Maybe it'll help with his thoughts if he stopped looking at the man. Unfortunately, he apparently still had to talk to him.

"Uhh...I just got her yesterday so..." Blaine kicked the tiled floor under his feet, "Not sure?"

Blaine glanced up to see that the other guy's eyes were twinkling and Blaine had to look away again. This was going to get embarrassing fast.

"Well, let's see." The guy kneeled down to Blaine's dogs face. His dog immediately jumped up and started licking all over the guy, causing a laugh from him and a groan from Blaine.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine groaned out again.

"Ah it's alright! It just means she likes me." The man cooed at her, reaching out and scratching the top of her head with his long fingers.

Oh wow since when did Blaine notice the length of men's fingers?

"Still." Blaine ignored the instinct to drag the man's head to his crotch, something he never thought he'd be thinking about doing, "It's not really polite."

The man laughed again and looked up to Blaine (oh wow that's a look Blaine could get used to), "What kind of dog is she?"

"Chocolate lab." Blaine felt proud that saying that didn't make him think bad nasty thoughts.

"Hm." The man mused on the ground, "And your name?"

Blaine sighed. He didn't know his name. That's a refresher. "My name's Blaine."

The man grinned at him, "Kurt."

Kurt.

Blaine smiled down at him, "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Likewise." He turned back to the dog on the ground, "Hmmm, what should Blaine name you sweetie-cheeks?"

Blaine's heart did not do a flip at the pet name Kurt said. He would deny it forever.

"What do you think?" Blaine slipped out. He didn't know the proper etiquette for asking other people their opinions on names. Really, he wasn't even sure if he should ask.

Kurt, however, didn't seem to think it weird, so maybe Blaine got lucky this time, "Well, she's super nice." Kurt scratched under her chin and Blaine finally noticed the little sprinkle of white just below her chin, almost on her throat.

"It kind of looks like that's frosted on her..." Kurt mused, "It's almost like a cupcake."

"Cupcake." Blaine grinned, "That sounds perfect actually. Cupcake."

Kurt jerked his head up to Blaine's eyes, "Oh sorry!" He got off the ground and stood completely up to full height, "Did I...I didn't mean to..."

Blaine internally laughed at Kurt's awkwardness, "That's alright. I like it. Cupcake. It kind of matches."

"Yeah?" Kurt gave a tentative smile. He looked at Cupcake.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled back. Cupcake was perfect.

"Well." Kurt glanced back at Blaine briefly and darted back to Carreras, "It's time to take this guy out for a walk!" He tugged a little at the dog's collar, and Carreras bound through Kurt's legs and sat behind him. Kurt laughed, "Nice to meet you Blaine!"

"Uh...yeah!" Blaine gulped, "You too!"

No Blaine did not watch Kurt walk away. No siree. Nor did he see Kurt's hips sway ever so slightly, and making Blaine's cheeks heat up even more.

He sighed and looked down at his new do-Cupcake. Blaine smiled even just saying it, "You know, you actually kind of are a Cupcake."

She barked softly and wagged her tail.

Cupcake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Wednesday! I don't know if you've noticed, but this is rated M, so there is gonna be some swearing and adult topics. Just warning you. Thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews, it really makes writing things like this worth it. Once again thanks to Brooke who catches my dumb spelling mistakes and reminds me that people read my stuff.**

* * *

Even after taking Cupcake around the store and feeding her at home, Blaine still was done with everything he was supposed to do that day before lunch was even warming up.

He heard his timer ding! and he quickly took the lasagna his housemaid made for him a few nights before. Blaine can cook, he just doesn't find a need to when his housemaid likes to make him food while complaining that he needs to eat more because it's not natural for a man to be this small.

He hears a door slam behind him. Speak of the devil.

"Hola Meester Blaine." His housemaid, Santana, drawls out sarcastically. Blaine found himself grinning even though the joke was kind of old.

(One time, Cooper came in after Blaine had just hired Santana and acted like she couldn't speak English. He kept making dirty jokes her way until she very not kindly informed him that she had a girlfriend and could speak better English than he could in one of his own commercials. Cooper, to this day, still avoids her after she had flashed her nails not-so-innocently.)

"Hola Meesis Tana." Blaine drawled back, and Santana wickedly smiled back.

"How are you doing-" She stops talking (and walking) at the sight of Cupcake tearing into a rope that Blaine saw her eyeing from the ground.

"Blaine." She stated, "Don't move, but there's a huge rat in your apartment."

Blaine looked down at Cupcake then back to Santana, "A rat? Really? The dog looks like a rat to you?"

She looked at Blaine with a serious face, "My girlfriend has a cat, I don't do dogs." Her upper lip curled up into a snarl, "You expect me to clean up after that?"

Blaine shook his head before he thought about what she was complaining about. Then it hit him, "Wait, my maid is telling me that she won't clean up in my apartment?"

She glared at him, "Bitch, last time I looked, you didn't have a dog." Her snarl turned down into a frown, "This was your actor's idea wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded, "Said I was lonely."

She clucked her tongue, "How can you be lonely when I find Cooper's trash everywhere in your apartment. Do you know how many candy wrappers I've found, how many condom wrappers-"

"Condom wrapp-"

"I don't recall saying condom wrappers." She immediately responded. She dropped her head down to her upcoming hand and she sighed, "Ok, let's make a deal, Elijah."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Ok."

"You have to walk and feed that..." She glanced at Cupcake, who was now on her back holding the rope above her head, "That thing, and I agree that if she happens to do something...bad I'll clean it up."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Without complaining?"

She smiled, "Nope."

"Deal."

Santana's grin spread across her face, "Good."

With that, she stripped the rest of her jacket off (right onto the floor) and turned to head into his bedroom. She stopped with a look at Blaine, "Are you going to take it for a walk while I'm here?"

Blaine sighed, "That wasn't part of the agreement."

"It is when she's kneeling like that." She jerked her head in Cupcake's direction and, sure enough, it looked like Cupcake was about to go to the bathroom right in his apartment.

"Shit."

* * *

Blaine kind of had it coming to him considering he forgot to take her for a walk as soon as he got home, but the lasagna was just calling to him and he couldn't ignore the siren's call. Thankfully, since he lived across the street from Central Park, it wasn't like it was a long walk to get to a spot. Unthankfully (unfortunately?), it still took about ten minutes for Cupcake to finally do her business in the park.

He spotted a free picnic bench and he walked over to it while taking off Cupcake's leash so she can run around. She seemed content to just sit right behind Blaine, but that didn't bother Blaine. He could catch some more fresh air anyways.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots somebody walking towards the bench with their own dog.

"Do you mind if I..." The familiar voice said, then it tapered off, "Wait, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced over and saw exactly who he thought it'd be, "Kurt?"

Kurt's face brightened with his smile, "Didn't think I'd see you again, especially so soon!"

He was apparently still walking Carreras since he last saw him, because he looked a little winded and flushed in the face, although his outfit was still remarkable and there he went again, back to the inappropriate.

He smiled at Kurt and nodded, "You can sit if you want." He gestured to the empty bench next to him, "Just taking Cupcake for a walk."

Kurt's eyes brightened at the mention of Cupcake, but his face screws up into confusion, "Where is she?" The answer must've been obvious to him though because then he said, "You do realize there's a leash law right?"

Blaine scrunched up, "A what?"

Kurt chuckled and grabbed the leash off of Blaine's lap, "A leash law." He disappeared from Blaine's view, which, no, so Blaine turned in his spot to see Kurt leaning down to Cupcake and attaching the leash, "You can't have your dog roaming free without a leash in Central Park." He smiled down at Cupcake and glanced over his shoulder, "You really are a new dog owner, huh?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I had a dog when I was a kid." He shrugged, "Didn't take care of it, though, so it is kind of new to me."

Kurt returns from latching on the leash and hands the other end to Blaine, "Can tell." He sits down and ties Carrera's leash to his end of the bench, which Blaine follows suit. He doesn't really want to just hold onto the leash while he's trying to relax.

"You must not have been out long if you haven't gotten in trouble for Cupcake not having a leash on." Kurt remarked calmly, and Blaine felt the embarrassment creep up his neck.

"...New dog owner..." Blaine grumbled in response. It only made Kurt laugh out loud at him.

Blaine remembered why he probably should avoid Kurt.

"So, Blaine," Kurt sat back and swung his arm across the back of the bench, "Why'd you take so long to take out dear Cupcake over there?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Apparently there's only so much I can do before I have to eat and feed her too." He looked at Kurt's dancing eyes and wondered if it would be too weird if the guy that thought he was straight for 28 years suddenly leaned over and pecked Kurt on the lips.

Probably.

Definitely.

He realized that Kurt had continued talking after that, and Blaine had been paying too much attention to Kurt's clear blue eyes and his pale pink lips to even hear the beginning of what Kurt had said. Thankfully, he caught on to the end, which seemed the most important.

"...so if you need any help with dogs, I'll be glad to help?"

"Sure!" Blaine immediately agreed.

Kurt's face brightened and his smile grew, "Great! Awesome! Well I usually walk Carreras around this time every day, so I'll meet you here tomorrow around..." He checked his watch, "12:30?"

"Sounds great." Blaine croaked. His mouth was drying already.

Wait, why was he nervous?

"Sweet!" Kurt rose from the bench and unwrapped his dog leash, "I'll see you then."

Blaine was fucked.

And he wasn't even gay.

* * *

Blaine didn't really know much about relationships. See his past relationships were over ten years ago, let alone they were all girls. So really, he only had one option for his incomprehensible gay crisis.

"Santana?"

Thankfully, she hadn't left yet while Blaine was taking Cupcake outside. Unfortunately, that meant she was currently sitting in his kitchen, drinking a glass of his whiskey.

"You rang boss?" She replied without even a hint of guilt over not working.

"If I'm willing to over-look the fact that you're not working, do you think you could answer some questions for me?" In reality, Blaine didn't really mind that she never seemed to be working when he saw her because she was able to do the unthinkable; make Cooper stay away.

That and do his laundry.

"Depends." Santana drawled, "Are you asking me for advice on girls?"

Blaine's throat constricted, "No."

"Alright." She sat the glass down and turned her whole body to where he was standing in the doorway, "And no, I won't help you pick up a lesbian."

"No, that's not..." Blaine sighed, "How did you know you were...not into men?"

The effect was immediate. Her eyes went from biting and snarky to soft and caring, "Are you ok Blaine?"

He cursed and dropped into a chair next to Santana, "I don't know."

She reached out a hand and cupped one of his own, resting them on the table, "What happened?"

But Blaine didn't know where to start with describing Kurt, the guy he's only known for a day, "How did you know?"

She sighed but answered, "It was when I was in high school. I fell in love with a girl but I didn't want to admit it." He felt the hand holding his tense for a minute, "We broke up a year after I graduated. She moved on to some blonde guy."

Blaine squeezed her hand, "Do you still love her?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "The one that got away." She shook her head and gave Blaine a look, "Wait, are you chasing after some boy on the playground?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to tense up, "I...I don't really know Santana." He rested his head on the table, "I just met him today, but I felt more attracted to him than I ever did with my previous girlfriends." He buried his head in his other arm, "I don't know what's going on."

"You's a homo, Blaine." Santana stated.

"Huh?" Blaine turned his head to look at Santana's smirking face.

"You's a homosexual. You watch My Little Pony, you're really good at riding horses, you sucking too hard on the lollipop-"

"I don't even know what half that means-"

"You is gay."

Blaine sighed and got up from the table, "I don't know, Santana. I was just asking how you knew."

Santana tugged on his hand, forcing him to stop walking away from the table like he wanted to, "Blaine, seriously, it's ok to not know. Don't let it freak you out ok?" Finally, she let go of his hand, "There's nothing wrong with not knowing. Just...go with it until you know for sure ok?"

Blaine blinked and gave a small smile, "Thanks Santana."

He left the kitchen, but he was still in earshot to hear Santana shout out behind him, "If you need a dildo, you know where to find me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Wednesday everyone! **

Dinner that night was with Cooper and his brother's new girlfriend (flavor of the week; she'll be gone by the end of the night). Blaine didn't know if he should bring up his gay crisis or not. It wasn't that Cooper was homophobic; really he was very nice to people who have been gay. But he knew that if he brought up his attraction to a guy, it wouldn't go over smoothly. Mostly because although Cooper was nice to the gays, his dad had not, and he didn't know if Cooper would treat him like dirt if he found out.

So instead of asking Cooper for help or bringing it up, he bit his tongue and joked around with Cara (or Cathrine or whatever her name was: like he said she'll be gone soon) and listened to Cooper bitch and moan about the sons of bitches who keep trying to take his job at Blaine's former company. Even if Blaine had left, he still knew exactly the people Cooper was talking about. They had come in every day claiming that they could play the role of narcissistic self-involved husband who eventually just keeps ordering his wife flowers online because he's an idiot.

Blaine loves his brother, but only he is able to play someone like that considering that's who he really is.

It's only after Cooper's left that Blaine's able to give thought to what he talked to Santana about, able to think about Kurt and the way the sun had hit his neck as he looked back from leashing Cupcake and-

Oh wow. Blaine looks down to his waist to see himself sporting a woodie.

This wasn't the first time that he had gotten a random boner; actually it would've been weird if it WAS. The weird part for him was...well...it was the first time that it had happened because of just thinking about a specific person. Or rather, a guy. This was also the first time that he didn't have to think of sex just to pop one.

Oh great now he's thinking about what sex with Kurt would be like. What sounds Kurt would make as Blaine-

Wait. How do two guys have sex?

Blaine knew the basics of it: penis enters ass, thrust until they come. It's just...that can't be all that guys do in bed.

Cupcake barked from beside him in bed, interrupting his thoughts. He blinked and looked down at her, frowning, "What? It's not like you'd know."

She yapped happily and wagged her tail. Blaine sighed and put one of his hands on her head and started scratching her ears. Content, she sat her head down and closed her eyes. Blaine turned his attention back to his laptop, sitting currently on his legs. He needed to do some research.

* * *

The next day, Blaine was at the bench to meet Kurt a little earlier than he was supposed to. Well, a little earlier meant he was there at 11:00 when they weren't supposed to meet until 12:30, but Blaine was excited to see Kurt again. He had dreamt of Kurt the entire night, and they weren't even that inappropriate. He just dreamt of holding Kurt's hand and taking out to dinner and typical relationship things.

He still had a boner when he woke up the next morning, but still.

He folded his already read newspaper and looked behind him to see how Cupcake was doing. She seemed to be just napping in the sun, which was a step up from the constant pulling and barking she had been doing on the way to the bench and once he sat on the bench.

He checked his watch. 12:06.

Great he not only read his newspaper but did the crossword and the Sudoku puzzle, and he was still going to be just sitting here bored while he waits for this guy.

Blaine thought back to his previous encounters with Kurt, and a stunning realization came to him: Was Kurt even gay? He was impeccably dressed, sure, but Blaine was the first to admit that clothes do not make the gay. And sure, Blaine had been into fashion before this, but he wasn't necessarily so into fashion that he knew specific designers or anything like that.

He sighed and unfolded his newspaper again. He needed something to do, and maybe there was something in the news articles that he missed.

He heard a familiar bark from his right, and soon he had a small husky trying to jump into his lap.

"Carreras!" Blaine heard Kurt shout nearby, and Blaine internally sighed in relief. Kurt had shown. "Leave poor Blaine alone."

Blaine chuckled and patted Carreras on the head, "That's alright, Kurt. He's just saying hi."

He looked to Kurt and saw that he was dressed as fabulously as he was yesterday. He felt his tongue recede into his throat as he took in all of Kurt's appearance. He was wearing blue skintight jeans; they seemed to be tighter than yesterdays, and a white t-shirt that just clung to his chest. Over that, he wore a vest that looked like the front of a pinstriped vest. And when he turned to tie Carrera's leash to the bench, he saw that Kurt's vest didn't wrap completely around him like vests normally do.

"He doesn't normally just jump on people though." Kurt explained. He sat next to Blaine and looked at the newspaper in his hand, "Been here long?"

"Huh?" Blaine was still admiring the new pair of boots he was wearing today, so he almost completely missed the question, "Oh, no, not really, just decided to come a little early," He lifted his newspaper to show what he could possibly be doing early, "Light reading."

Kurt's lips quirked to a smile, but he didn't question Blaine's reading, "So! Any questions you'd like to ask me?"

* * *

After that, they feel into a pretty comfortable routine. Every day, around 12:10 (some days earlier, some days later) they'd meet at the familiar bench and talk about their dogs. At least, that's how the conversations usually started. Soon, though, their topics would turn to Kurt's career as a free-lance singer ("Weddings, bar mitzvah's mostly. Although once I was the back-up for a big baseball game once."), his crazy roommate ("Rachel; she's always trying to set me up!"), Blaine's former career, his crazy brother. Soon, they stopped even pretending to talk about their dogs first, jumping right into their comfortable chats.

Blaine loved this.

About a month after Carreras bounded into Blaine and he got to meet Kurt, he found out that Kurt himself was gay.

Blaine wasn't sure up to this point, and it was driving him crazy when he wasn't around him. He didn't want to be having these weird thoughts with somebody else who was completely straight; that would just be weird.

Never mind the fact that he was straight.

Or, well, he wasn't quite sure what he was yet. A week ago he bit the bullet and ordered one of those generic gay porn videos, and it had yet to arrive. Maybe watching something like that would help him decide…

Plus, he was still a little fuzzy on how guys had sex.

Anyways, this tidbit was discovered on accident. They were sitting on their familiar bench, talking about the other actors who were trying to take Cooper's job away ("Seriously Cooper Anderson is your brother?!" Kurt exclaimed) when suddenly there was a shout from behind Blaine.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Kurt cringed at the sight of this guy, but Blaine didn't even get a chance to react before the guy came and sat right in between Blaine and Kurt. He appeared to be Blaine's height, and he wore a ridiculous hipster looking hat. He had on coke bottle glasses and he was dressed to look fashionable, but trying too hard.

"Kurtie, I was wondering where you were last week." The man pouted, "It's not often that I get Fridays off to go see you sing…"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, and the man turned to look at him, "Oh, hello!" He stuck his hand out, "My name's Chandler. What's yours?"

"…Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and tapped the man on the shoulder, "Warning predator gay, leave the poor guy alone."

Chandler turned back to Kurt, the pout returning, "But Kurrrrrtieeeeee it's been ages since I've had fun-"

"Chandler."

He huffed but he finally stopped pouting, "Fine." He smiled again and rested one of his hands on Kurt's thigh, "When can I see you sing sweetums?"

Blaine felt the jealousy rise up his throat, but he was quick to look away and try to ignore it. He didn't have a say or the right to butt into Kurt's romantic life.

"Well, I'll text you Chandler." Kurt replied, but Blaine noted the lack of warmth in his tone.

"Thank you!" Chandler turned himself so he was looking at Blaine again, "It was nice to meet you handsome."

"GO." Kurt said behind him. Blaine could swear he felt the chill roll off of Kurt, but Chandler didn't seem to notice or care.

"See ya later Kurtie!" He sang as he bounced away from them.

It was an awkward couple minutes before Blaine cleared his throat and muttered, "Friend of yours?"

"More like 'ex' of mine." Kurt scoffed, "He can't seem to get it in his mind that we've broken u-" Kurt's face paled and without warning, he started to fidget, "Uhhh yea, so, I'm gay, in case you didn't notice so…um…if you wanted to just never see me again because of it I'd understand because not everyone likes gays but I hope you're not like the other guys and you'd say-"

"Kurt." Blaine just stated, stopping Kurt's rambling. "I don't care."

Well he did care, he just shouldn't.

Kurt sighed in relief, "Oh, well, that's good."

Blaine bristled, "I…don't like him though."

Kurt threw his head back in a laugh, "Why?"

"He's…" Blaine tried to find a word to explain him, "Intense."

"Hmm." Kurt pursed his lips, "That he is. He's also very gay." He eyed Blaine, "Is that what you mean?"

"No!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and rested them gently in his lap, "Not at all. He's just kind of out there and it's kind of a turn-off to me."

Blaine looked down to his hands and realized exactly what he had done and he let go of Kurt's hands quickly. He saw a look cross Kurt's face, and Blaine hoped that it was disappointment, but his brain said it was more likely relief.

"So, you...don't have a problem with me being gay?" Kurt asked tentatively, ducking his head down to avoid looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "No problem. After all, you kind of named my dog, I can't have a problem with the guy that saved my dog from being named 'Mrs. Anderson.'"

Kurt giggled, and looked back up, "I suppose you can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I'm earning my M rating with one of the (hopefully many) explicit scenes from this story. Have fun reading it, I had fun writing it. **

* * *

The day after finding out about Kurt, Blaine received a package in the mail.

Normally, Blaine was able to pick up any packages from the front desk without any problem. The good thing about this apartment complex was they were discreet about things that came through there. For this, Blaine was especially grateful since the package was one of…questionable nature.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the one to pick up his package.

When he moved in to this place, they asked him to fill out a sheet about his mail, and one of the questions was who was approved to pick it up for him. He hadn't hired a maid at the time, so he just put down family and current employees with proper identification. That also allowed Blaine from having to come down and add his maid's name when he finally got around to hiring her. That also meant that Santana liked to sneak peeks at his mail, looking for embarrassing things to tease him about.

This was one of those times.

Blaine entered his apartment with Cupcake after another fun day talking to Kurt at the park (this time they had been there around a couple hours, talking about sports (well, Blaine did, Kurt talked about how he didn't get it and asked for new scarf designs)), and he immediately noticed there was something off about how it looked. Normally it was…

Cleaner.

"Santana!" Blaine called out. She usually finished long before Blaine got back to the apartment. Not only would she be finished, but she would also sometimes leave him a snarky note about the state of his bathroom or something.

Today, though, the vacuum was still out, leaning against the far wall next to his couch, and he could still smell her perfume in the air.

Sighing, Blaine knelt down and unclipped Cupcake from her leash. He didn't have to kneel far down, sadly to his masculinity. She was getting bigger every day, and she was close to being at her full adult height. Her blue eyes were gone too, but she still looked adorable with big brown eyes.

"Santana!" He called out again. Maybe she couldn't hear him…

He walked to his bedroom and opened the door. All that was in his room was a box on his bed and a neat little note folded on top of it.

He looked around his room, noticing that it was still in a bit of need for cleaning, and his dry cleaning was still hanging on his closet door. He sighed again and went to his bed.

After reading the note, he understood exactly why everything was still a mess.

_'Hey Boo._

_I picked this up for you this morning. Something to tell me?_

_Still want that number for a dildo? I'd pick you for a medium thickness with vibration to the prostate._

_;)_

_Tana._

_P.S. I'm going to need the rest of this week off now.'_

She had him. He knew that if he called her to come back here, she'd casually mention this package to Cooper.

It wasn't like you could tell exactly what was in there; the only clue actually that it was something inappropriate was the company's sending address. But Cooper was more nosey than Santana, and he'd demand to know what he was sending out for since he could probably have it hand delivered and there's only so many more embarrassing ways that Blaine could accidentally out his confused sexuality to him.

Next on the list was using a dildo in Cooper's apartment.

He shuddered and quickly tried to rid himself of that thinking.

He quickly opened his box and grabbed the wrapped DVD out of it. Thankfully, the company had not only tried to be discreet on the mailing label, but also on the DVD itself, wrapping it in dark tissue paper that didn't allow images to peer through.

A bark coming from his kitchen shook Blaine out of his thoughts and he quickly remembered his dog. Cupcake. What was the proper procedure for watching porn with a pet? Should he watch it even if she could come in and see him?

...

Even in his head that sounds kind of weird, but he couldn't just close the door and expect her to not rip up anything in his apartment. Besides, it's not like he's going to be jerking off or anything, he's merely curious.

Plus he has a bathroom so if push comes to shove, she's going in there.

He walks over to his DVD player and TV in his room and put the DVD in. After calling Cupcake into his room, he shut his bedroom door and climbed onto his bed. Cupcake immediately took her typical spot on the floor, where Blaine knew she would sleep for about ten minutes before climbing onto the bed and curling herself on Blaine's pillow.

It was nice that even his dog followed a routine.

He pressed play on his remote and the porn movie immediately started, foregoing even going to the menu page. For some weird reason to Blaine, that made sense. Why waste time with a menu page when people just want to watch people have sex.

Or, bareback. The movie was called Bareback in the City IV, and he had no idea what it meant to bareback but he didn't think gay porn would have guys with their shirts on just so they could have a category called bareback.

Blaine had no idea what he was in for.

The movie immediately started with a close up shot of what looked like someone's penis, sans condom, going into another guy's ass very slowly, like they were just starting the sex. It then zoomed out so you can see exactly what position these two men were in, and Blaine winced when he saw the bottom guy was holding his legs above his head and his head was thrown back in what looked like pain.

Or maybe it was pleasure, because when the guy on top drew himself out then thrust back in quickly, the other man groaned in what sounded like pleasure and widened his legs more than Blaine thought a man could possibly do.

Before five minutes had even passed, Blaine was hard and he was pretty sure his mouth was wide open. Watching this guy increasingly fuck into this other man made Blaine shiver with a ghost feeling of what it could feel like. What would it be like if Kurt did this to him? If he did this to Kurt?

Blaine's groan echoed the ones coming from the TV and he realized his hand had drifted down to the front of his pants and was rubbing where the long hard line of his cock was showing through. He tried to make himself stop, tried to draw his hand away and concentrate on how gay sex works, but his hand was ignoring the commands from his brain. He gasped when he squeezed just too hard and a spurt of pre-cum started to wet itself through Blaine's pants. He noticed that Cupcake hadn't moved from her spot, and she wasn't even facing him.

At this point, he decided that he had enough of trying not to and instead decided to just let himself go. He threw his hand down his boxers and his own moans and grunts soon matched the ones from the men on the screen. The top man flipped the bottom one over and started to really thrust into him, and it made Blaine curl his toes and arch his back from the sight. He wondered if Kurt would be that bottom man, just taking what Blaine wanted to give him, what he thought Blaine would need to give. And boy did Blaine want to give it for a long time and let it all out.

Or maybe Kurt would want to show Blaine exactly what he was missing. Maybe he'd want to just plow right into Blaine and show him how he had been mistaken; that for all these years, he wasn't ever straight, that he was really just a very gay man in denial. Take care of Blaine the way he needed now that he didn't have a job.

Blaine saw more than heard one of the men shout filthy things to the other, and it was with the thought of Kurt ever saying those things to Blaine in his ear, with the sweat dripping off Kurt's forehead and onto his naked back, that had Blaine widening his eyes and gasping as one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had positively ripped through his very core and made spots dance when he closed his eyes.

This only took Blaine five minutes.

By the time he finally came back down and was able to process what had happened, the scene was over and had moved onto another couple. Cupcake had come up on the bed and settled into her usual spot, paying no mind to Blaine.

He looked down at his shirt and realized with a yelp that he had successfully covered himself in his own spunk, and he swore he could feel some on his chin. He slowly eased himself off the bed and, with a jelly-like walk, wandered over to his bathroom to clean himself off. He stripped off his shirt and stood in front of the sink, putting his hands on the sides of the vanity and looking at himself in the mirror.

He had just come thinking about Kurt fucking him.

Not only did he come thinking about another man, but he had never came as hard as he did with girls or even just a simple blow job.

He might be more gay than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was staring at his phone.

It had been about four hours since he watched that video (he could lie in his mind and say he didn't watch the whole thing, but he didn't think he could even forget the _end_ of that movie), and that whole time, it's been spent sitting at his dining room table, staring at his phone contemplating his life, thinking about texting Kurt and telling him that he was taking a last minute vacation.

He wouldn't really be going on a vacation, of course. It's not like he would just go somewhere without warning. No, he just needed to take a step back from Kurt, get his mind around this. It was the cowards way out; he knew it, he knew that anyone he told about this would think so too.

If there was one thing Blaine was particularly good at, though, it was escaping. When he had been a senior in high school, he started his flower garden as a way to escape the pressure of being the well-to-do Anderson that his father wanted him to be. It was something that helped him escape from his own mind, his own life.

His dad didn't really approve of what Blaine would do after school, and when he graduated from high school his dad gave him a ticket to New York and enough money for an apartment and told him to never contact him again. Cooper, at the time living in Los Angeles, moved to New York to help Blaine out. This caused him to be disowned too, but Cooper didn't care. The one time he chose Blaine over his own future.

A year later, after his company was starting to blossom from the money his dad gave him, he saw the Anderson name had bought a good share of his stocks. It was the last he had even heard from his parents, which to him was good riddence.

He had used his company to escape his problems with his family, and now he didn't have something to help him run away.

And now he was facing a huge problem, making him run away, and Kurt's number was now staring at him, accusing him of being a coward.

He had never thought himself a coward before, and now...now he felt like one.

He sighed at his phone for what he felt like the fiftieth time, and dropped his head onto the table. His phone buzzed next to his face, and Blaine lifted his head up enough to see that it was from...Kurt?!

From: Kurt Hummel 4:45 p.m.

_Hey sorry I won't be at the park this week, got a big design thing. See you next week? :)_

He took a deep breath in relief. Now it doesn't seem like he was running away from Kurt as much. Now he could take his time and not feel bad about avoiding Kurt or anything.

To: Kurt Hummel 4:46 p.m.

_That's ok, I'll just have to see you next week!_

He heard Cupcake putter into the dining room, and Blaine automatically dropped his hand to pet the top of her head. Now he can take a mind break without upsetting someone he really cared about.

* * *

In the ten years that Blaine had been in New York, he had never taken a vacation.

True, this wasn't really a vacation, and sure there were better vacations than staying in your apartment and just sitting around finally getting around to opening his books, but to him this was awesome. He was using his library and his movie collection for the first time since moving in. The only thing that he was thinking, though, was, 'I wish Kurt were here.'

Little things in the apartment would remind him of Kurt. The flowers in the lobby made him think of the floral print shirt he wore once when he was experimenting with patterns. Cupcake ran and barked at the action movie on the TV, and it made Blaine think about Carreras running into him the first time they ever met.

Blaine had no idea what was going on with him.

His phone buzzed the next day from his pocket as he was making dinner, and Blaine slowly pulled it out to see what it wanted.

From: Kurt Hummel 7:52 p.m.

_Remind me why I wanted to deal with models?_

Blaine stifled a laugh. It was apparently the worst thing to Kurt to have to dress the models instead of designing their clothes.

To: Kurt Hummel 7:53 p.m.

_Would you rather deal with Cooper?_

From: Kurt Hummel 7:54 p.m.

_Cooper didn't insist on having his dress so tight that you had to practically sew him into it then complain that it was still too big._

To: Kurt Hummel 7:54 p.m.

_Clearly you never heard the Tight Pants Compromise of 2004_

From: Kurt Hummel 7:55 p.m.

_What happened._

To: Kurt Hummel 7:57 p.m.

_Lets just say I saw parts of Cooper I didn't ever want to see but had to anyways because he insisted on the underwear he wore._

From: Kurt Hummel 7:58 p.m.

_Pics or it didn't happen. Gotta go another carrot wants to be sewn in :(_

To: Kurt Hummel 7:59 p.m.

_A carrot wearing a dress sounds scary. Does the dress look like ranch?_

From Kurt Hummel 8:02 p.m.

_XD omg seriously laughed so loud the carrot asked if her makeup was messed up. Half tempted to say she had ranch on._

Blaine chuckled and put his phone on his counter.

* * *

Blaine may have taken this week to get away from Kurt and his weird feelings, but he couldn't stop texting him the entire week.

From: Kurt Hummel 12:31 p.m.

_Finally on lunch break. Spent it reading your wikipedia page._

To: Kurt Hummel 12:32 p.m.

_All lies. Cooper wrote it._

From: Kurt Hummel 12:33 p.m.

_I wondered why it said your biggest accomplishment was being Cooper's brother._

Soon, Blaine couldn't get through his day without once hearing from Kurt at least once, even if it was something silly like a joke or serious like how much he wanted to not be busy.

From: Kurt Hummel 1:13 p.m.

_What's worse than finding a worm in your apple?_

To: Kurt Hummel 1:14 p.m.

_No clue._

From: Kurt Hummel 1:14 p.m.

_Half of one._

It was getting in his way of relaxing and using his apartment. He put in a musical that he had been meaning to watch, and Kurt would send him some text, and before he knew it the movie would be over and he missed it talking to Kurt. Books laid next to him on the couch, open but unread while he waited for Kurt to respond. Which he didn't have to wait long. Blaine always responded to Kurt's texts right away, and Kurt did as well.

When it had been five days, Blaine realized that he hadn't accomplished what he wanted to do with this week: forget about Kurt.

From: Kurt Hummel 8:23 a.m.

_I just made my first bow tie._

To: Kurt Hummel 8:24 a.m.

_I didn't know girls wear them._

From: Kurt Hummel 8:26 a.m.

_They do, but I made it for you._

He couldn't find himself caring about it after that.

* * *

Blaine did have some good memories from that solo week though. Ones that didn't involve his texting conversations with Kurt. Cupcake really enjoyed playing with Blaine all day every day in his apartment. Blaine had sent out for as many dog toys as the delivery boy could carry. One bizarre weather day had snow heavily falling in Central Park, and Blaine filled his phone with pictures of Cupcake covered in snow. He sent most of them to Kurt, and they both laughed over Cupcake's joy over the snow. He received pictures back of Carerras as a little puppy, rolling around in the snow.

Of course, though, his favorite part of his week was Kurt telling him about how he made Blaine a bow tie, even if he never wears bow ties.

He finally caved the Sunday after his freak out and decided that he couldn't just ignore Kurt anymore.

A call from Santana did not influence that decision at all.

_"Astin!"_

"Tana."

Blaine had been on his balcony of his apartment, watching Cupcake bounce outside and inside (she apparently couldn't decide if she wanted to be outside with Blaine or inside where it was slightly warmer), when his phone chimed telling him that the Devil Came Down from Georgia.

Also known as, Santana was calling him.

_"So you decided to hide from the Mrs. this week huh?"_ She didn't even say hello, just started talking. There was a ruffle on the other line, which Blaine realized was her taking off her jacket in her apartment.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Santana Lopez just called this guy the Mrs. ?"

_"They're deceiving you, Blaine."_ She huffed to let Blaine know she was kidding before diving in again, _"And answer my question."_

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes I decided that I need a break."

_"Not having a job wasn't enough?"_

He gritted his teeth, "Just needed to get out of my own mind."

She hummed, _"So it had nothing to do with the fact that you watched that little video of yours?"_

He froze.

_"I'm taking from your sudden silence that you had forgotten about that in your haste to 'take a break'. Don't worry honey bunches, I took it out of the player before Cooper came to your apartment demanding that you back him up about the new commercial idea."_

Blaine sagged in his chair with relief, "Thank you."

_"Oh no, Mr. Anderson, thank YOU. Good lord no wonder you ordered that video, it was hot. As in I'm pretty sure I should buy every single one of those delicious man pies dinner because the sex was so great I felt it." Her voice grew softer, "But Blaine, why did you watch and run?"_

He closed his eyes, "I..."

She cooed, _"Are you still freaking out about this boy?"_

"Yes."

She was silent for a moment, then she stated, _"I'm sorry that you're confused, but you can't just...run away every time it gets difficult Blaine."_

"That's not why I did it," Blaine lied, "I really just needed to clear my head."

_"I believe you."_ She deadpanned. She totally didn't, he could tell, _"Are you going to grace him with your A list face soon?"_

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah. I'll see him tomorrow."

_"And how many times have you talked to him this week?"_

"...Everyday."

He hung up the phone when she just laughed for five minutes straight.

As much as he hated to admit it, Santana was right. He shouldn't have just run like that. There really wasn't anything wrong with what he did. And it wasn't like Kurt would've judged him for it.

Unless...

Oh god would Kurt even like him?

* * *

He was in a bit of a shock when he woke up the next morning (no longer at 6:54 a.m. like he was used to, but now 9:23 a.m.).

The apartment was very very clean. Santana even bothered to dust the ceiling.

But that's not what shocked him.

Inside the apartment was Santana, sitting on his couch, with a woman he had never seen in his entire life. She looked petite from what he could tell, with long brown hair that fell in waves around her head. A couple months ago she would've been his type.

Now, though, she was too short and her hair too long.

It took a few minutes for Santana to see him standing in his doorway, but when she did her grin turned positively wolfish, " Ahhhh there's the man of the hour."

The other woman turned in her spot and Blaine saw the rest of her face. She was definitely Jewish with that nose. She smiled and stood up suddenly from the couch and stuck out her hand, "Are you Blaine?"

He hesitated but crossed the room and took hers in a shake, "Yes...And you are?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, one of Santana's good friends." She dropped his hand but not her smile, "She called me yesterday explaining how you might be going through a crisis and seeing as I am the best at handling crises and gay people, I thought I'd come over right away and help answer any question you have seeing as I have two gay dads and a gay roommate."

Blaine blinked a couple times. That was a lot of words in one breath. "I...uh..."

"Please ignore half of what she said," Santana said, her long legs stretching out as she stood and walked over to them, "I thought you'd like to talk to someone else who could help you since I don't know many man gays."

His gaze bounced between the two girls now standing in front of him. He felt his heart pound as he replied, "Uhhh, that's...sweet of you Santana but I don't know if..."

"Nonsense!" Rachel interrupted, "It sounds like you have a secret crush on this boy and you cannot handle your feelings seeing as it made you hide in your apartment when you realized that you might really like this guy. This sounds like you need a female friend to many a gay to help you figure out exactly what's going on in your mind and help you translate it to real life so you can tell this boy how much you want to run off to the sunset with him."

Blaine blinked a couple more times.

"What the fag hag is saying-"

"Santana! That is an offensive word-"

"-Is that you need some advice."

Blaine, at this point, was just tempted to just give in to his maid and her friend and get them out soon. He was tired. He hadn't hardly seen anyone in a week to get him to forget his silly feeling for Kurt, when really all he did was talk to him. He just wanted to lie down, read a book, and get over his problem he seemed to be having with his crisis.

He opened his mouth to do so, but then something trilled in Rachel's purse.

"Oh!" She lifted her finger in a 'wait' gesture, then pulled her phone out to look at it. She read it for a few seconds and her face broke out in a smile, "Can we have this life crisis on a later date? My roommate needs me to talk about some boy he's been obsessed with, he finally admitted to it."

She jumped up and grabbed her coat, barely letting out a half-hearted goodbye before she was gone, door slamming behind her.

Santana looked at the closed door with a pinched expression, "Damn curly." She shook her head and looked back at Blaine, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine snapped his mouth shut.

She sighed, "Guess not." She looked at the door again, "Damnit."

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

From: Kurt Hummel 10:15 a.m.

_I'm gonna bring your bowtie tomorrow. That ok?_

Blaine's lips betrayed him, breaking out in a huge smile.

"Ahhhh." Santana cooed from where she had sat down, "Talking to your man?"

"Shut it Tana."

* * *

**Before you ask, no, Blaine has no clue that this Rachel Berry is Kurt's roommate. This is New York, there's a lot of Rachel's out there with gay roommates! **

**Nor does Kurt ever know they meet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Wednesday! Just so you know, if you have any head canon questions, you can direct them to my tumblr (same url as this one). I do have a head canon with most of my stories, and it kinda kills me that I can't answer them by review. :)**

* * *

The next day brought Blaine back to Central Park with Cupcake. He purposely wore one of his collared shirts, just so he could wear Kurt's new bowtie he made him.

When he spotted Kurt coming towards their typical bench, Carreras running behind him, Blaine perked up at the bag Kurt was carrying.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled, "It's been so long!" He sat next to Blaine and crossed his legs.

Blaine smiled back, "Cupcake loved the snow last week."

"I'm sure she did!" Kurt laughed, "So are you ready to get your present?"

He held the bag out to Blaine and Blaine grabbed it immediately. He ripped out the tissue paper and reached in to grab the bowtie.

Except the bowtie wasn't what he grabbed.

What he felt was paper like, thin, lightweight. He pulled it out and was taken aback by what he found.

"It's..."

Kurt shyly smiled, "I remember how you said you liked musicals, and I figured you might want to see Wicked with me-or with someone! Doesn't have to be me, I mean, it could be some girl you like, you don't have to waste it on me!"

Blaine, for the first time, found himself tuning out Kurt's conversation at the thought of going to Wicked with Kurt. They'd maybe go get dinner before hand, get a drink at the theater, get a drink afterwards...

His heart warmed. A night with Kurt.

He looked at the tickets and frowned, "Kurt...how much did these cost?"

Kurt stopped talking and gave Blaine a look, "Does it matter?"

"These looks like front row though."

Kurt shook his head, "You can't go to Wicked and sit in the balcony. You have to be closer to get the full experience-"

"But Kurt-"

He held his hand up, "I don't wanna hear it. Take it."

"No! I mean..." Blaine took a deep breath, "I mean I couldn't imagine using it on anyone else but you."

The smile brought out by Blaine's sentence made the sun go to shame. "Great! Well it's for Monday night. Weekdays are cheaper, and I figured you don't have work so..."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled, "It's perfect. Thanks."

Kurt's face reddened but he didn't respond right away.

"To be honest, I was expecting a bowtie." Blaine admitted.

"Oh!" Kurt reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out a purple bowtie. "Here ya go."

Blaine took it with reverence, "It's lovely, Kurt. Thank you."

Kurt nodded and looked down at their joined hands. Kurt didn't make a move to pull his hand away, and neither did Blaine.

He decided to give himself this one thing.

* * *

The weekend passed too slowly for Blaine, in his opinion. To make up for taking Monday afternoon and Tuesday off, Kurt had to work the entire weekend to make sure he could afford to do so. Blaine, on the other hand, had no work to worry about, so his weekend was spent fretting throughout his apartment.

He tried to watch that video again, but it appeared to have disappeared. Probably Santana.

Cooper came in on Sunday to ask him about an upcoming audition for a big director's movie, but Blaine's lack of enthusiasm had Cooper leaving just as quickly.

Finally, Monday arrived with a light snowstorm. After all, it was still March. It would be gone by tomorrow, but at the moment, it made New York...picturesque.

Kurt and Blaine still met at Central Park that day, but there was an undercurrent of electricity, something developing that Blaine knew he couldn't ignore. He hoped that Kurt had felt it too, because it was making Blaine twitch. It felt like there was something more to them than a casual dinner and a show as friends tonight. It felt like there was...something forming.

After much coaxing from Blaine (and resistance from Kurt), they decided to meet up beforehand at a very nice Italian restaurant before the musical that night. And after some more coaxing from Blaine, Kurt agreed to just let Blaine pay for it rather than bother bringing his wallet.

With Cupcake sitting on his bed, tail thumping the comforter, Blaine picked out his outfit for his outing with Kurt tonight. He didn't want to pick something that screamed that he wanted this to be a date, what if Kurt didn't see him that way? Then again, he didn't want to be underdressed or put Kurt off on his lack of fashion.

He growled and threw his trouser pants onto his bed, accidentally covering Cupcake's head. She fought with the pants just as Blaine turned back to his closet. He hasn't been out for ten years, how is he supposed to find something to wear now?!

He eyed the bowtie sitting on his nightstand and he thought of a good shirt to wear with it. Maybe his white shirt that has purple trimming...

Blaine heard the front door open and he sighed. "In here Cooper!"

Sure enough, Cooper came into his room and immediately frowned, "Where you going?"

Blaine motioned to where the tickets were, sitting next to the bow tie, "Got a musical to go to tonight."

"Ooooh!" Cooper exclaimed. He hopped on the bed, "Going on a date huh?"

Blaine shrugged, "Something like that..."

"Blaine. I know you." He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, "You don't give a crap what you look like, yet you're throwing clothes out of your closet? You've got something big coming up." He sighed happily, "Now who's the lucky lady?"

"You don't know them, Coop."

Blaine turned away from his closet to talk to Cooper, but he saw where Cooper's eyes were being drawn to. His purple bow tie.

"Is this yours?" Cooper asked tentatively.

"Yeah!" Blaine exclaimed, "A friend made that for me-"

"And you kept it?"

Blaine frowned, "Of course, why wouldn't I keep it?"

Cooper sighed and closed his eyes, "Blaine I know you're not really...in tune with the world and fashion, but wearing this is pretty much saying you're gay."

"What?"

"All that you need after that is a handkerchief in your back right pocket."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about, Coop."

Cooper stood and walked up to Blaine. He clasped his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Bow ties, as much as it pains me to say this, is now kind of the symbol for gay." He smirked, "It's what I wear when I go to clubs and don't want to be bothered by girls hitting on me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Really Coop you're overreacting."

"I am not." Cooper let go of Blaine and plucked up Blaine's new bow tie, "If you want to not announce to the world that you are a raging gay, you shouldn't wear this."

Before Blaine could argue (maybe he DID want to announce it to Kurt), Cooper walked out of his bedroom, "I'll give this back after your big date. I'm looking out for you!"

Great. Now he had to replan his outfit. Damnit Cooper. He stared at Cupcake, who hadn't even moved from under his pants, "You're supposed to be a guard dog. You're fired."

Cupcake just wagged her tail one more time.

* * *

Blaine, to put it in the shortest terms possible, was a bundle of nerves.

He showed up to the restaurant almost twenty minutes before his reservation, and was forced to sit and wait in the front entrance. He could go sit at the bar, but by the looks of it the people there were all 21 year olds trying to just get drunk and...that didn't really interest him that much.

At five minutes before their agreed time, Kurt waltzed into the restaurant and Blaine's heart stopped. Kurt looked amazing. He was wearing black pants with safety pins all up his legs, a red shirt that really complemented the belt/sash that he was wearing (and only Kurt could get away with wearing something like that), a black tie, and his hair, usually in the swept up look, was swept to the side tonight.

It made Blaine forget that he wasn't wearing his bow tie.

Kurt's eyes swept across the restaurant before finding Blaine, and his face broke out in one of the biggest grins that he had ever seen in his life.

That is, until his gaze dropped to Blaine's neck and it faltered a bit. Blaine cursed Cooper, again, for stealing his bow tie on one of his most important night of his life.

Even ahead of his business dinner to sell his company and the night he moved out to New York with the meager money he had gotten so far.

He smiled and waved at the maître d to allow Kurt to pass. Kurt's eyes kept widening further and further the closer he came to their table, taking in the fancy restaurant Blaine picked out.

"I have never had to be waved in because the host wouldn't seat me without a reservation..." Kurt muttered as he finally came to the table. Blaine jumped up and waited until Kurt had sat down in his seat. Kurt raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.

Once they were settled in and their menu's up, Kurt started talking, "So how much of my salary would this cost me normally?"

Blaine chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I have to do something with this money other than books and dog food."

Normally, Blaine would've gotten a laugh from Kurt about that. This time, not a peep.

Instead, Kurt just buried himself farther into the menu. Blaine thought it was strange, but he just sighed and looked at the menu himself.

After five minutes of silence, Blaine finally had enough. He slammed his menu down on the table, "Ok, Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt jolted up from his position and gaped at Blaine, "Nothing! Really!" He plastered a smile on his face that even strangers could see was fake.

Blaine snorted and shook his head, "Now I know that's a lie. Somethings bothering you."

Kurt's fake smile faltered, but he shook his head again, "No really, I'm fine."

Blaine raised his eyebrow and waited.

Finally Kurt sighed and he dropped his head into his rising hand, menu laid forgotten next to his left elbow, "It's just...why would you go to Wicked with me Blaine?"

Blaine blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kurt groaned, "Why would you go with me when you could easily turn this into a date with some girl?"

"I..."

Kurt looked up but kept his hand where it was, "I just don't get what you're doing with me when you've made it known that you're not gay-"

"What makes you say that?" Blaine blurted.

Kurt's hand dropped with a thunk! to the table.

Blaine cringed at the loud noise, "Now I know that you've never been to this fancy of a restaurant, but typically they frown over loud noises-"

"You're gay?!" Kurt hissed , his eyes widening further and further.

"Well...I don't know." Blaine replied, "I mean, I've never really felt attracted to anybody before a few months ago..."

Except you, his brain supplied, but he tried to ignore it. Who knows if Kurt's really attracted to him.

A waiter comes by and asks for their order, and Blaine just hastily asks for the chef's choice. No wine, just some water. At Kurt's silence, Blaine says he'll have the same.

Once the waiter was gone, Kurt responded, "So you're...confused?"

Blaine nodded, "I suppose yeah."

"Oh."

* * *

The rest of the meal, and the ride to the musical, were spent in silence; It made Blaine's shoulder blades itch with discomfort. Something was obviously bothering Kurt, but Blaine didn't know what to say to ask why.

The musical, of course, was brilliant, and Blaine cried at the end. Once the house lights rose, though, Blaine realized that he HAD to talk to Kurt, see if this was something he could fix before they saw each other the next night.

As they left the theater, Blaine cleared his throat, "I...uh...I had a great time. Thanks for those tickets. It was great."

Kurt snorted from beside him, "You cried. I'd hope you liked it."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah..." He cleared his throat and tried again, "Are you sure you're alright? You've been quiet all night."

Kurt shook his head, "Fine."

Kurt rose his hand to hail a taxi, but Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist. Kurt looked confused, but he didn't say anything.

"Let me drive you home in my town car." Blaine asked. He really hoped Kurt would say yes.

He did.

The drive there was in silence, but Blaine had a renewed determination to find out why Kurt wasn't talking.

When they arrived, Kurt moved to get out but Blaine, again, grabbed Kurt's hand, "Wait, Kurt, please talk to me. What did I do?"

Kurt shuddered out a sigh, "Look, it's not your fault that you're not attracted to m-to anyone-"

"Why do you say that?" Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand, but Kurt didn't try to remove it.

"You-you said you weren't really attracted to anybody before a few months ago."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, before. Now I am."

"O-oh." Kurt swallowed, "Well they're very lucky."

Blaine smiled, "I hope he's attracted to me in return."

Kurt whirled his head, "Why wouldn't he? You're smart, funny, handsome, a sweetheart, filthy rich..."

Kurt snapped his jaw shut.

"Kurt..."

"Would you like to have dinner again tomorrow?"

Blaine blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt winced, "I know you can actually afford to go out a lot, but maybe we should continue this talk tomorrow. At my apartment? At 7? My roommate's gone this week."

Blaine blinked again. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Kurt just responded, "There's some things that we need to talk about, and I don't think I can do it now."

Blaine gave a small smile, "Alright. I'll be there." He craned his neck to look outside, "This address right?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine finally let go.

Once they had pulled away from his apartment building and started heading home, he finally realized why Kurt was upset. He accidentally implied that he wasn't attracted to Kurt.

Oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Wednesday everyone! I hope this chapter makes you warm and fuzzy. :)**

* * *

Blaine returned to his apartment, the bow tie Kurt made him hanging on the doorknob. Cooper even left a note on a Post-It.

_Hope the date went well! Now you can wear this. ;)_

Thanks Cooper. Jerkoff.

He opened his front door to Cupcake bounding towards him, her tail wagging furiously.

"Don't think I forgot your betrayal, Cupcake." Blaine muttered. He didn't even bother hanging his coat up, just dropping it on the floor, "You're still fired from being my dog."

Cupcake just barked and turned back towards Blaine's bedroom. Judas.

Blaine sighed and followed her, dreading already the mess he found himself in.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and absently he pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hello is this Blaine Anderson?"_

Blaine blinked a couple times. He hasn't had anyone call him and greet him in ages. Even the newspapers and magazines tended to say Mr. Anderson or something more formal.

"Uhhh...yes? I'm not taking any interviews at this time-"

_"Oh silly Blaine! No this is Rachel not a magazine or something."_

Oh. Rachel.

_"I just wondered how you were doing since our last talk. Sorry I kind of ran out like that! My roommate doesn't ever tell me about his crushes, usually all we talk about is his hook ups and boyfriends, but lately he's been surprisingly celibate and he wouldn't admit that it was this new guy he's been talking to."_

Blaine wondered how she managed to breath the entire time.

_"But when he texted me he was about two seconds away from calling for a booty call and I had to help him ignore that, then he told me that yes it was this boy he's been talking to and-oh! Gotta go, he's walking into the apartment, just got back from a date- What do you mean it wasn't a date you-"_

The phone hung up before she could finish that sentence. Blaine shrugged and dropped his phone on the nightstand. She never made sense.

* * *

Blaine didn't get to see Kurt that afternoon.

This confused Blaine, since it seemed that Kurt didn't really work that much, but when he woke up that morning (and pushed Cupcake off his chest, she was too heavy to pull the cute puppy thing anymore), there was a text from Kurt.

From: Kurt Hummel 6:13 a.m.

_I promise I'm not flaking out, I just got called in for an emergency, can't do park. Dinner still tonight?_

Blaine smiled and texted back the affirmative. He stretched his still-slumbered arms over his head until they grazed the wall above him.

Cupcake stretched her body next to his and jumped off the bed, circling herself towards the door. She was pretty good at waiting for Blaine to wake up a little more and grab a cup of coffee before trotting with him to the normal bench, which Blaine was grateful for. He still dreaded waking up one day and finding a puddle on the floor, but so far the few hours she spends outside around noon and dinner time calms her enough to not pee in his apartment.

He grunted and got out of bed. It was time to start his day.

* * *

It's a good thing that Blaine did get up, because not twenty minutes later, Cooper comes in.

"Blainers! You up yet?"

Blaine looked up from his book and he groaned, "Cooper."

Cooper sat on the couch next to him and took the book out of his hands, "I have a quick question for you."

He looked at his book with remorse, "I don't have any answers for you."

"Cute, Blaine. Really cute." Cooper didn't even miss a beat, "How'd your date go last night?"

Blaine darted his eyes to him, "Uhh...fine?"

"You sure? Cause I heard rumors that it was with a guy."

Blaine blinked a couple times, "Uhhh...how'd you hear that?"

Cooper just waved a hand, "Got friends everywhere, dancers, waiters, not the point." He turned his body to Blaine and took his hand, "Blaine, I know that I'm over bearing, but you shouldn't have to lie to me about a date."

Blaine blinked a couple more times. "What?"

Cooper sighed, "Look I don't know why you were on an outing last night, but really you have potential to get any girls you want so-"

Blaine held up his hand, "Wait, so I can't be on a date with a guy?"

Cooper threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Blaine, you're not gay."

"I...what?"

Cooper waved his hand again, "I grew up with you, moved to New York with you when you started your business-"

The 'supported you over our parents' went unsaid.

"-and you've never made any indication that you were gay."

Blaine stood and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Cooper unfortunately following him. "Coop, I don't really think my love life is your business anyways."

"I know that." Cooper replied, leaning up against the counter next to the sink where Blaine was filling up his glass, "I just don't think you understand what I'm trying to say."

"I don't think YOU understand what you're trying to say-"

"Blaine." Cooper took Blaine's wrist and made Blaine pause, "Just...I would prefer that you don't lie to me alright? If you want a break from me, just say it."

Blaine tried to keep a straight face, "Cooper I want a break from you."

"Cute Blaine. Really cute." Cooper smiled, "I'll leave you to your day then." He winked and left the apartment, patting Cupcake on the head before closing the door.

Blaine looked at Cupcake again, "You're a horrible guard dog. Bite him next time."

Cupcake just barked again and wagged her tail.

* * *

He wanted this day to stop going so fast.

Well, at the beginning, it was dragging. It felt like his whole life was slowly slowing down more and more as he watched the seconds tick by on his phone. Until suddenly it was 6:59 and he was standing outside Kurt's apartment building. The car ride over seemed to take no time at all and Blaine wondered if maybe he was suffering some time shifting curse or something. The buzzer buzzed Blaine in and a quick check to the doorbells showed Kurt in apartment 4. He climbed the stairs and in no time at all, he was standing in front of Kurt's door.

He raised his shaking fist, but the door opened before he could try to knock. And there stood Kurt.

Carreras bound out between Kurt's legs, but Blaine paid him no mind. He saw Kurt last night, but he still somehow missed him. Kurt was wearing one of his more simpler outfits, but it still looked stunning on him. His smile was what made Blaine's heart skip a couple beats though.

"Come in!" Kurt said with a flourish of his hand through his doorway.

Inside, there was a table set up with some candles and a full meal spread laid out. Blaine's mouth watered at some of what was offered, "Kurt this looks delicious."

Kurt walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out, "Thanks, I've been working on it all day."

"Really?"

Kurt grinned, "Yeah, finding the number for this catering company took me ages man, you have no idea."

Blaine laughed and sat down at the table, Kurt following suit just next to him.

"So where's your roommate?" Blaine was quite curious on why they were alone.

"Oh she had some...acting thing." He shook his head, "She's a full-time actress, but she volunteers at some LGBT community thing. They're traveling around Vermont or Connecticut or something. She didn't focus on that when she told me."

Blaine snorted. That kind of sounded like Kurt's roommate from what he told Blaine.

"Anyways." Kurt continues, "That's not the important thing. The important thing is to eat all this food before I have to." He grinned and dove into the serving dishes, Blaine right behind him.

Eating with Kurt in his home was so much better than eating at the restaurant. There was a layer of casual that was absent from their dinner the night previous. And really it made Blaine calm and collected.

That is, until dessert.

"So I actually think there's something we need to talk about." Kurt set his fork down and turned his whole body towards him, "Blaine, this person that you like now..."

He gulped, "Yeah?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Does he know that you're...confused?"

Blaine licked his lips, "I...yeah he does."

Kurt nodded. He took Blaine's hand, "Have you ever...kissed a guy before?"

Blaine blinked, "Uh...No?"

Kurt's lips quirked into a smirk, "Do you want to kiss him?"

"_Yes_."

Kurt's smirk turned to a full blown smile, "Want to kiss him now?"

Before Kurt could get an answer, Blaine darted across the distance and kissed the question off his lips.

Blaine hasn't kissed many people in his life. The first person he kissed was Lisa Grumby, when he was 13 years old, and she had accidentally bit his lip when she opened her mouth. The second was Tyra Smith, and she did it while she was wasted at 16. After moving to New York, he kissed a couple girls but never did he go first.

Kissing Kurt left all of them in the dust. Kissing Kurt felt like he saw a rainbow for the first time, like eating his favorite food, like Christmas morning when he was little.

Kurt took over the kiss pretty quickly too, turning his head to allow Blaine to sink in before prying his mouth open with his tongue. Kurt's tongue didn't completely dive inside, just barely licking the inside of Blaine's lips to remind him that he was really doing this; that he was really here with Kurt and not someone else.

Blaine felt himself melting all that much more.

When Kurt finally pulled away, Blaine gave out a little whimper that Kurt chuckled at. Blaine drew his face away a little more and looked into Kurt's slightly darkened eyes.

Kurt licked his lips again and smirked, "Are you sure you want to..."

"_Yes_." Blaine gasped out, "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Kurt smiled shyly and stood up. He took Blaine's hand in his and started walking him to what must be his bedroom. Blaine started doing a happy dance internally. He put his mind past Cooper and what happened with his parents and past love life. Tonight was just for him, he could always figure out the rest later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay my boys finally do it!**

* * *

The minute the door was closed Blaine found himself pushed against the door and he was being kissed again.

It was obvious by the way Kurt handled Blaine, from the kiss to the way his hands were squeezing Blaine's waist, that he knew exactly what he was doing with another man. Blaine didn't think he'd enjoy someone taking over and taking the lead, but really it was the opposite.

He craved it.

He felt Kurt's fingers brush underneath his shirt, teasing up his sides, and Blaine shivered at the contact. Kurt's lips twitched in a smile against his own, and Blaine loved the feeling of it. He wondered what it would be like to feel that smile everywhere.

"Shirt?" Kurt gasped when he pulled away, and Blaine immediately obeyed, taking it off quickly. Wearing a collared shirt and a vest wasn't the best decision he ever made, but the look Kurt was giving him while he was undressing, like he was a birthday present unwrapping...well Blaine couldn't regret his decision.

Once they came off and Blaine was bare, Kurt whipped his own shirt off and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Blaine responded by leaning forward and reattaching his lips to Kurt's. They did a spin across Kurt's room and Blaine landed on Kurt's bed, bouncing slightly. He looked up at Kurt and he grinned, "C'mon, don't back out on me now."

Kurt growled and pounced. His hands scrambled to Blaine's waist and unbuttoned while his mouth attached itself to Blaine's neck.

"Pants..." Kurt groaned, "Why do you wear _pants_?"

"Because-_ah_-wearing no pants isn't rec-_oh my God_-recommended."

Kurt bit down gently on the soft flesh where his shoulder and neck met and continued peppering his neck with kisses. Blaine felt his pants go down his legs and hear a _plop!_ of them landing on the ground. Kurt's lips started travel south, down his chest and lingering around his little pouch of a stomach, then pausing at his left hip. Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and asked, "Blaine, is this ok?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Just...slow."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He reached his hand out and opened the nightstand drawer. Blaine realized that he was still not fully on the bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground and Kurt kneeling in between his thighs. He tried to sit up to move to lay normally, but the feeling of something-_oh God Kurt's tongue_ is licking him through his briefs, this is not happening-

Kurt must've found what he was looking for because the drawer shut loudly and the feeling of wet tongue disappeared, much to Blaine's dismay. He let out a little whine at the lack of contact.

Kurt chuckled, "Patience, it is your first time." He heard a wrapper open and he realized that what Kurt was looking for was a condom. Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

At which, Kurt rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not sure you know this, but STI's can be transferred through oral, and I haven't been tested in a while so..."

Blaine's heart rate spiked at that admission, but mostly because the thought that he was going to get a blow job.

His briefs were pulled down and his half-hard cock came out gingerly. Blaine felt himself blush slightly at being naked in front of someone else, but the feeling went away quickly when Kurt grabbed his cock and slid the condom on.

_With his mouth._

Blaine groaned and grabbed the sheets on the sides of his hips, trying to remember how to spell his name. He was getting pretty good at remembering too, that is while Kurt wasn't licking the underside while dragging up and down.

B-L-A-

He hissed when Kurt kept going down farther...

B-L-A-I-

He gasped when, even through the latex, he was sure he felt the back of Kurt's throat...

**B-L-**

He gave up trying to spell his name when Kurt came off and, while looking at Blaine, said, "You can hold my hair if you want."

He tentatively unclenched his hands and wrapped them in Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed like he was being petted and went back down onto Blaine's cock. _Good God_ this boy was going to be the death of him. Blaine groaned and pulled slightly on his hair on accident. He sputtered and was just about to apologize before he felt Kurt _moan_ and he realized that Kurt liked it.

"K-Kurt I don't think I-_Ohhhhhh_-can last any longer..."

Kurt glanced up under half-closed eyes and smirked, like he was trying to say 'Good.' He then sunk his cheeks in and _sucked_.

Blaine threw his head back and arched off the bed, he scratched his nails through Kurt's hair and tried to catch his breath. Kurt, bless him, stopped trying to suck his own orgasm out and went back to bobbing slowly up and down.

That is, he thought Kurt wasn't going to try it again until he went all the way down again and sucked again and that was it. Blaine slammed his eyes shut and screamed, coming so hard he's pretty sure he saw the Big Dipper fly by his head.

He felt something plop next to him and he felt the warmth coming from them and without thinking about it he rolled into it and snuggled into it.

His new pillow laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him, "You ok there?"

Blaine hummed and nodded, "Just...wow. How...what..."

Kurt laughed again and stroked his hair softly, "It happens sometimes."

Blaine's eyes flew open and he jumped, "Oh God, Kurt, do you need me to-"

He glanced down and gasped. Kurt wasn't hard. And from their earlier making out, there was certainly something in those pants...

"I...ah...enjoy giving." Kurt explained, and Blaine saw Kurt's chest start to redden slightly, like he was blushing. It was adorable.

Blaine was a little in love with it.

"Thats...good..." He settled back in and snuggled his head into Kurt's neck, "Nap?"

Kurt giggled and nodded, "Of course." He squeezed him gently and murmured, "Anything."

* * *

Later, after they had a shower and a quick snack, Blaine had laid on the bed the right way, ass high in the air as Kurt opened him up maddeningly slow. It was agony for Blaine, who had bypassed hard a few minutes ago and was now in a new state of arousal. Kurt somehow managed to curl his fingers just the right was every few minutes and it was torture to Blaine. He was still only on two fingers, and Kurt had told him that he wanted to work him up to four before doing anything.

Blaine whined when he felt Kurt's fingers slip out, but it quickly turned into a moan when it was evident that another finger was being added.

"Shhh." Kurt whispered into his skin and he brought his other hand to Blaine's hip to give it a gentle and reassuring squeeze, "Don't wanna hurt you..."

Blaine bit back a sarcastic or sassy remark. The last thing he wanted to do was stop.

This sweet and awful torture lasted for a few more minutes before finally Kurt added the fourth finger and stretched him wider. Blaine whined at the pain, feeling himself soften slightly between his legs, but from what he knew that was normal.

He felt Kurt pull himself and heard another condom wrapper open, then the pressure was back to his ass, but this was better. This wasn't just fingers this time, it was Kurt's hard cock.

Blaine let out a whimper as Kurt pushed himself in slowly. He waited a beat to make sure Blaine was comfortable, not moving in further until Blaine grunted in affirmation for more and he pushed in further, further, until his hips hit Blaine's ass. Kurt waited again, this time apparently waiting for Blaine to be used to the fullness, the feeling of being stretched so far. He nodded when he was ready, Kurt started rolling his hips even more agonizingly slow than when he was fingering him. He clutched the sheets under him while Kurt draped himself over Blaine's bare back (heh. Bareback. The humor didn't escape him) and pounded in rhythm to some tuneless beat before Blaine came, hard and untouched this time.

* * *

After that, Blaine got to do the same thing to Kurt, but less slow and more fast and passionate, their lips barely leaving each other while doing so. He considered dragging out the prep just like Kurt did, but once he had dipped his fingers in he couldn't find it within himself to leave the perfect heat that just surrounded him. And knowing that soon that was going to be around his own cock...

Kurt just laid there and took whatever Blaine gave him. He had tried to get on his stomach, but Blaine had stopped him and looked at him until Kurt got the message. Blaine grabbed another condom and after wrapping himself entered Kurt a little slower until Kurt whined and slammed his hips down.

That made Blaine understand what he was supposed to do.

Kurt laid there, hot and pliable underneath Blaine, he let out little grunts every time Blaine slammed in a certain spot and moaned every time he hit the right one.

* * *

He decided he liked it when Kurt did it to him more.


	10. Chapter 10

**DONT HATE ME I'M SO SORRY. **

* * *

Although it was probably common courtesy, Kurt let Blaine leave that night (granted around 3 in the morning and entirely sore) so he could go and take care of Cupcake. It made him feel weird, like maybe he shouldn't be leaving, but Kurt insisted that they'd see each other that afternoon anyways so he should just go home and take care of his puppy.

It made Blaine appreciate Kurt all the more.

But when he got home, he noticed Cooper's coat on his normal chair, and he sighed. Why was Cooper here?

He went into the kitchen and sure enough, there was Cooper. "Do you have an apartment? Because it sometimes seems like you live here rather than me."

Cooper darted his eyes up from his bowl of cereal (Blaine's cereal, really Coop.) and just sighed, "I just got back from an art gallery opening, your place was closer." He pushed the bowl away and gestured Blaine to sit.

He did, but only because he didn't want to stand any longer, not because Coop was acting like Blaine had just walked into Cooper's space.

"Blaine, where were you anyways? You never leave if you have to." He rested his chin on his hand.

He returned it with a dirty look, "None of your business Coop."

"Jeeze I was just asking..." Coop sighed, "What happened to you you're more...jumpy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not jumpy. It's just not your business what I'm doing with my personal life."

"Is this about the bow tie from the other day?"

Blaine got up and left the kitchen, "No Coop this isn't."

He heard Cooper run after him, "Don't lie to me what did I say?"

"Nothing Coop just..." Blaine stopped just before his door and leaned his head against the doorframe, "Just go finish what you're doing. I'm going to bed."

"Blaine." Cooper's hand rested on his shoulder, "Look, I don't know what happened or what I said, but I care about you. You know that right?" Blaine turned to face him and Coop continued, "I just want what's best for you. I know that I seem...pushy, but I just don't want you to be so lonely all the time." He patted Blaine on the cheek, "Good night Blaine."

Blaine turned and went into his room.

* * *

When he got to the normal spot the next afternoon, he had beaten Kurt, like normal, so Blaine relaxed in the bench and watched Cupcake chew on her paw next to him. She had been getting bigger by the day and she seemed to be interested in chewing her paws rather than anything else.

Without any warning hands covered his eyes and disoriented him a bit, but then a voice whispered in his ears, "Guess who?" and Blaine's world righted itself again.

_Kurt._

The hands removed themselves from Blaine's eyes and Kurt came into view next to him. "Hey stranger," Kurt smiled, "How was your night?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Blaine saw Kurt slowly pull something out of his pocket, and he gasped.

It was a rainbow pin.

He looked to Kurt's eyes and he stammered, "I didn't...I...well...I thought now that we're...well...maybe?"

Blaine's mind, for some reason, jumped to Cooper last night, his hand resting on Blaine's shoulder, trying to get Blaine to talk about what was wrong and his life, and something came to him. He couldn't ever tell Cooper he was with Kurt. Cooper was his only family left, and he didn't want to push him away for someone he only knew for a few months. Cooper had been there for him, helped him move to New York, and he couldn't just leave Cooper.

He couldn't let down his only family by doing this.

"I can't," Blaine blurted.

Kurt faltered in his speech and looked at him, "What?"

"I can't...I'm not gay," Blaine tried to say.

Kurt laughed, out loud and brightly, but when Blaine didn't laugh along with him, didn't act like it was a joke, Kurt tapered down his laughter. "What do you mean you're not gay?"

Blaine hesitated, "Look, I just don't think I am..."

"You seemed pretty gay last night when I had my dick in your ass."

Blaine recoiled at the anger in Kurt's tone. He had never heard Kurt be so...hateful.

"Kurt..." He tried to say. He wanted to explain everything going through his mind. He wanted to tell him about Cooper and his family and how he just couldn't be gay, it would make him lose one of his only links to family he has.

But Kurt just held up his hand, "No, I am not going to be some _experiment_ to you Blaine. You don't want to be gay? Fine," Kurt stood up and grabbed Carrera's leash, "But don't expect to figure it out with me." He turned on his heel and stomped off, Carrera's dragging behind him, whining at Cupcake.

Blaine buried his head in his hands and, for the first time since he was 18, felt the tears drag down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

***casually updates a whole day late* **

**Happy Thursday! I've noticed some words towards Blaine about how he kinda pushed Kurt away and I'll just like to point out that Blaine loves Cooper. Ok on with the show.**

* * *

He wished that he could spend the next week in his bed, moping, only getting up to maybe let Cupcake out.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have that luxury.

Once Blaine got back to his apartment, his phone started blowing up with calls and texts from Cooper asking him what he wanted for his birthday.

That's right. His birthday was coming up. That upcoming Saturday to be exact.

Blaine groaned and decided to bury the Kurt issue for now. Not healthy, but necessary so Cooper didn't expect something was up. Once his birthday passed, he'll allow himself to drink a whole bottle of whisky and cry his eyes out.

He scrubbed his face and put on his best fake smile and answered the phone. Maybe this birthday planning with Cooper will help him forget today.

* * *

Kurt never answered any of Blaine's texts or calls.

* * *

Not even when Blaine simply told him that he was leaving him alone from now on.

* * *

The plans for Blaine's birthday were this: No parties. None at all.

Cooper and Blaine were going to take a weekend trip to a random Caribbean island. No frills, no fuss on the island. Just two brothers taking a weekend off to celebrate Blaine's 29th birthday.

Wow. 29. Blaine was getting old.

Cooper even found a resort that not only was dog friendly, but offered insurance for the guest's dogs in case something happened.

They left that Friday and arrived late at night, exhausted and ready to collapse on their beds. Which they did.

The next morning, the morning of Blaine's actual birthday, they spent their time on the beach playing with Cupcake. They watched her jump in and out of the waves and bark happily at the seagulls. That's when Cooper actually spoke.

"So Blaine, did you and that girl have a fall out?"

Blaine choked on the air he was swallowing and started coughing. Cooper slapped his back until he croaked out, "What?"

He sighed and lowered his hand, "Blaine, you can't fake happiness around me. I can tell that something's been up," He cocked his head to the side and waited.

"That's not- I didn't-" Blaine shook his head, "Cooper nothing happened this week."

Cooper didn't even blink, "Blaine I know you. I grew up with you." Cooper put his hand on his shoulder, "I was there when you asked for dance lessons and our parents said no. I was there whenever our dad said something bad against you while drunk. I know your 'I'm upset but I don't want anyone to know it' look."

Blaine couldn't breath. Did Cooper really know him that well?

"Blaine, I don't know what she did to make you so upset-"

_Jokes on him. It was Blaine's fault._

"-but I know you. You're somebody that cares more about everyone else instead of you. You're somebody that, when handed a dog, takes care of her and accepts her rather than just taking her to the pound and leaving her there." He wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and brought him in for a sideways hug, "Don't let this one girl ruin your personality because you? Are one of the best people I know."

Blaine tried to fight back his tears, again, because that was the best thing Cooper had ever told him.

It just reminded him even more why he couldn't let Cooper go, even for someone he might...

He might...

Love.

He lost the fight against his tears and they started slowly rolling down his cheeks again. Cooper noticed and shifted so he was wrapping Blaine in a full hug. He started rubbing his hands against Blaine's back and whispering calming noises in his ear. Even if Cooper didn't know what was going on, he was willing to comfort Blaine over losing someone that he loved.

It was that thought that made Blaine allow Cooper to hold him for what seemed like hours. They sat there until Cupcake came over and nudged her nose at Blaine until he allowed her to get in the middle of their hug, her head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

_You have no new messages_

* * *

_You have no new messages_

* * *

When Blaine and Cooper got back from their mini-vacation on Monday, around noon, but for some reason, Cooper wasn't leaving.

"I just want to spend lunch with you!" He kept saying.

Except that excuse went out the window when the time stretched to 3:30 and they had lunch and he _still wouldn't leave_.

"Cooper, I love you, but why are you still here?" Blaine asked as sweetly as he could. It must've failed because Cooper just shot him a look and didn't answer.

The buzzer rang from downstairs and Cooper shot up immediately and ran to the intercom, "Let them up!" He sang through the speaker then just sat back down.

Blaine stared at Cooper, "Uhh..."

Cooper smiled, "Shh, it's a surprise. Late birthday present. Remember that art gallery that I went to last week?"

Blaine shrugged, because he vaguely remembered the reason why Cooper was in his apartment last week.

"Well, there was a girl there selling her photography. Lovely girl, can't shut up. Anyways," He waved his hand, "She had a great photo of Central Park that I loved, so I bought it for you. She's bringing it up right now."

Blaine just sighed. This was typical of Cooper. There was no point in arguing. Just accept the photo he didn't want.

There was a knock on the door and Cooper ran ahead of Blaine to open the door. He was obviously more excited than Blaine, but that was normal.

What was not normal, though, was the huge frame that started coming through his door. It was maybe eight feet long and six feet high. He couldn't see what the picture was because it was wrapped with brown paper, but he could see who was in the front carrying one half of it.

"Rachel?"

Rachel shot her eyes towards Blaine and smiled, "Blaine! You live with your brother?"

Blaine shook his head, "No this is apparently my birthday present. What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I do ameatur photography on the side, and I guess Cooper liked it. I'm just bringing it over right now after he asked to wait this weekend. Where were you?"

"We went on a birthday vacation." Cooper answered.

Rachel sat the frame down, and Blaine realized that it wasn't as tall as he thought it was, it was more like five feet. What made it seem taller, though, was the person in the back holding the frame still. He hadn't let it go at all, even though it seemed like it was silly to just hold it after Rachel sat it down.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Blaine, this is my roommate Kurt. Kurt-Kurt put the frame down, there's someone I want you to meet."

Blaine's brain shut down. Kurt?

The man lowered the frame to the ground and, sure enough, there was Kurt. His face was a bright crimson, and he was avoiding Blaine's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo! It's done! Sorry it's a day late again, but here it is! There might be an epilogue after this, but I haven't decided. There might be some sexy times again, but whateva. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was sure that Rachel was still talking to him and Kurt, saying things like about how she met Blaine and this photograph and how the bird somehow represented something.

Really Blaine couldn't care. It wasn't that great of a picture.

Cupcake had come bounded out from wherever she had been hiding, jumping up to Kurt with a happy bark and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kurt looked down in mild shock but bent down anyways to pet her and whisper something to her.

Blaine was still in his own shock.

Kurt looked...well he looked sad. He was wearing a paint splattered sweatshirt and semi-tight sweat pants. His hair, which is normally styled with hairspray or whatever he used to get the height, was now tousled like the height came from sleep. He looked like something terrible happened to him.

And he wasn't _still_ looking at Blaine in any way.

Rachel snapped her fingers in Blaine's direction, and he whipped his head towards her. She smiled and just stated, "Sorry about Kurt, he's going through a sad phase. Apparently some guy slept with him then tried to claim he was straight when Kurt wanted to date."

"_Rachel_." Kurt hissed, but it was obviously a mute point because Rachel ignored him.

"So he's still a little mopey. This is the first time he's been out of the house actually." She beamed at Blaine, even with his obvious discomfort at the conversation.

"Wait he slept with someone then they claimed to be straight?" Cooper asked. He had returned to the couch and had a look of confusion on his face, "How can a guy be straight after doing a horizontal salsa with another guy?"

Blaine now wanted the floor to open up and swallow him up. Or Cooper. He wasn't picky.

"Who knows?" Rachel scoffed, "I say his loss, Kurt's amazing."

"_Rachel_."

"What? It's true!" She moved her attention back to Blaine and she tossed her hair, "Did you know we're from Ohio too?"

Actually, Blaine did know that, but he let Rachel tell the story so he could watch Kurt. Kurt, now sitting on the floor with Cupcake, was still avoiding looking at Blaine and anything else in the room.

Blaine had missed him. He didn't realize how much he had missed him until he was actually in his apartment-

Wait. Kurt was in his _apartment_.

He needed to tell Kurt how he was sorry, that what he said wasn't what he meant, that he still wanted to be friends.

Wait that was a lie. He couldn't be just friends with Kurt.

When Kurt reached his hand out and patted Cupcake on the head again, it clicked in his mind. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to see Kurt every day. He wanted to eat dinner with him and pick out socks that wouldn't irritate each other's legs and fight over design choices and rub his feet after a long day at work and-

While he was sure the room was distracted, he left and went to his room. He reached for his bowtie, which had been sitting on his nightstand every night since receiving it, and hastily tied it on his neck. He wasn't wearing the appropriate shirt for it; it didn't match the color nor did the shirt even have a collar but he thought it was the symbolism that counted, not the fashion.

With a nod in his bedroom mirror for confidence, he marched out of the room and cleared his throat.

Kurt and Rachel had migrated to the couch next to Cooper, and they all looked up at Blaine when his throat was cleared.

"Blaine, why are you wearing that?" Cooper asked gently. Blaine could hear the understated '_You're acting like someone you aren't_'.

"Cooper, I've got something to tell you," Blaine looked right into Cooper's eyes. He didn't think he could look at Kurt right now, "Cooper I met someone a few months ago. And they've been everything in my life. I look forward to seeing them every day. I can't go a day without talking to them, and this past week I've been in hell because I said something to push them away." He took a deep breath and darted his eyes to Kurt, "I've regretted it since."

Cooper sighed, "I know, you've been mopey even after your birthday weekend." He waved his hand, "I'm telling you, she's not that speci-"

"He." Blaine interrupted.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and Rachel's did too, but Blaine ignored that, "_He_ is that important. _He_ has made me a better person, _he _has helped me more than I can ever tell him." He took another deep breath, "And I'm wearing this to show that I'm ready to tell you that I'm gay. And that it's who I am and that I can't lie anymore."

Kurt got up from the couch and approached Blaine slowly, "Y-you mean that?" He whispered softly.

Blaine nodded and held out his arms, "Yes. Kurt I'm so sorry, I don't know what I can say or do to make you forgive me but just know I am so-"

Kurt rushed in and grabbed Blaine's waist. He leaned down and silenced Blaine's apologies with his own lips, accepted Blaine's muffles with a soothing tongue running lightly over Blaine's bottom lip.

When Kurt finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Blaine's, "That bow tie doesn't match your outfit."

Blaine snorted out a laugh and reached up to peck lightly on Kurt's lips.

"So you're gay?" Cooper asked, startling Blaine enough to make him turn around, although he made sure Kurt still held onto his waist so he could lean backwards into him.

Blaine gave a curt nod and waited for Cooper's reaction.

It wasn't what he thought it would be.

Cooper just gave a smile and nodded, "Figured you'd tell me eventually."

_What._

"What?"

Rachel laughed from beside Cooper, "Oh honey, Coop and I knew for a while that your boy and Kurt's man was the same people. We kind of hoped that you'd just tell Cooper this weekend, but when you didn't we had to do something to get you two to talk." She smiled sweetly, "And it worked."

Blaine scoffed, "So wait you knew?"

Kurt chuckled from behind Blaine, his chest moving Blaine's back slightly, "It's alright, Blaine. Could be worse."

Blaine sighed and shook his head, "Only you Coop would do something like this rather than just tell me you knew."

Cooper shrugged, "Hey what can I say? If I asked you'd deny it." He settled his hands in his lap, "I still love you Blaine, gay or straight. I just kind of wished you realized that."

Blaine blushed, and Kurt's hands squeezed lightly across his stomach.

"Now!" Cooper stood and took Rachel's hand, "I think it's time for us to let you two, ahem, apologize to each other."

"Good idea!" Rachel exclaimed. She jumped up and started dragging Cooper behind her, "We'll be at Santana's. She's having Margarita Night and nachos."

Cooper paused and looked at Blaine, "P.S., Blaine you should really hide your gay porn better. Santana took glee when I told her I found it."

_That bitch._

When they finally left, Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "So..."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Do you mean it, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded gently and kissed Kurt just as gently, "Of course. I-I think I might love you."

Kurt gasped softly and grinned wide, "I think I might love you too."

Blaine wanted to feel what Kurt's smile would feel against his own lips, and he was glad he did. It felt amazing, for the record.


End file.
